Reflections
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: * Pensamientos de Kagome durante su noche de bodas *


¡Hola a todos!

Estoy súper feliz de regresar por aquí, ¡Fanfiction ha crecido taaaaanto! Aquí viví parte de mi adolescencia, y me llena de emoción haber vuelto por estos lares, escribir es algo que no dejé de hacer nunca (en la vida real), a pesar de que mi formación profesional está en otro rumbo, pero ha sido, es y será siempre un deleite poder inspirarme en mis animes favoritos para liberar mi imaginación * _suspiro nostálgico_ *.

Me siento como la primera vez que pubiqué un fic, desde este lado de la pantalla hay una chica cuyas manos teclean nerviosamente para compartirles esta pequeña inspiración que llegó a mi en una noche de estudio, y espero honestamente que sea de su gusto.

¡Ah si! Vayamos con la formalidades respectivas:

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos tendríamos harta _limonada_ :P.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 25-01-2016

 **Categoría:** One shot (ya que el fic tiene 1,030 palabras)

 **Signos a tomar en cuenta:**

\- Diálogos.

 **Parejas:** Inuyasha  & Kagome.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

¡Sean bienvenidos y tomen asiento!

* * *

Había imaginado muchas veces qué sucedería si volviera al Sengoku Jidai, con Inuyasha. Me dolía al final, cuando regresaba a la realidad, a la soledad de mi mundo, a la rutina, a no poder estar junto a él. Tan sólo el imaginar que no volveríamos a estar juntos, remordía lentamente mi corazón. Desde que retomé la _normalidad_ de la vida en _mi_ mundo, al lado de mi familia, tuve en claro que mis sentimientos por Inuyasha llenarían mi corazón de tal manera que ningún otro hombre podría igualarlo siquiera, era mi primer amor y quizás el único. Me había resignado a vivir en aquella época, con gente que siempre estaría conmigo, pero que no podrían aliviar ese dolor. Pero Kami se apiadó de mí, y me dio la oportunidad de vivir mi sueño, 500 años hacia atrás.

Jamás imaginé que a menos de un mes de volver estaría finalmente casada. Claro que no fue fácil esperar tanto, pero si pudimos estar separados tres años, esto sólo era el último peldaño. Se me hizo difícil imaginar quién me presentaría, ya que no estaba ni mi abuelo, ni mi madre, pero encontré en todos la familia que me daría ese punto de apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Dejar a mi familia no fue fácil, por ello todos los días oro mucho por su bienestar.

Algo que me ponía un tanto nerviosa era el cómo se llevaría a cabo la boda. Mucho más, cómo sería la primera noche juntos, prefería no profundizar en ello, pues me ruborizaba con mi creciente imaginación.

Y aquí estoy, al lado del hombre que siempre amé, y con quien quiero pasar toda la vida. Quién diría que mi primer amor sería el definitivo. Sé que para él no soy su primer amor, y si bien es cierto me causó un gran dolor, comprendí su pasado y lo acepté. Él mismo aprendió a vivir con esos recuerdos, y sólo así pudimos avanzar juntos. Quizás, son los sentimientos aclarados los que me permitieron regresar, y ser su compañera en todos los sentidos.

Dicen que luego de la primera vez, las mujeres caen en un profundo sueño, y extrañamente, a pesar de las energías monstruosas que liberamos, comandadas por la ansiedad de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, me siento más despierta que nunca. Giré para decirle que saliéramos a caminar un rato, a pesar de ser aproximadamente más de la medianoche.

Oh, sorpresa. Se había quedado _profundamente_ dormido.

Los latidos de su corazón iban al son de su respiración, podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de su ser. Como si no hubiera dormido bien en mucho tiempo… no era la primera vez que lo veía descansar tan plácidamente, ya una vez hace tres años dormí en una silla para que él pudiera relajarse en mi cama, lo que hice muy gustosa. Hoy es diferente, hemos esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos, que al inhalar el aroma de su cabello siento que mi corazón puede volar hasta el cielo.

Su pecho sube y baja en un pausado compás, y me atrae más hacia él con suavidad, incluso hasta me siento como un osito de felpa, siendo todo un hombre es lo suficientemente transparente como para inspirar esa ternura propia de un niño, que suele ser testarudo y a veces muy ingenuo, intento darle un suave beso en la mejilla, pero en un sutil movimiento me atrapa totalmente, sin saberlo me tiene a su merced, creo que podría pasar dentro de sus brazos toda la eternidad…

No puedo dormir, tengo la sensación de que estoy en un maravilloso sueño y que esta burbuja podría explotar en cualquier momento, de imaginarlo los nervios cosquillean mis manos, pero confío plenamente en él y sé que aún en otra dimensión, iría tras de mi. Doy un largo y relajado suspiro… esto no es un sueño, estamos juntos y para el resto de nuestras vidas. Al fin, estaré para siempre con mi amado Inuyasha.

\- Uhmmm… Pequeña… ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estás despierta?

Me miras somnoliento, qué dichosa soy, grabaré cada gesto tuyo en mis pupilas, en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

\- No es nada…

Te sonrío, me acurruco en tu pecho y no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapen de mis ojos.

Rápidamente te incorporas a la vez que te aproximas, me miras fijamente y oh no, el miedo y desconcierto asoman en tus ojos. No tomé en cuenta lo sensible que era tu olfato.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? Oh, demonios, qué-

\- No Inuyasha, tranquilo. No es eso. - Respondí sonriendo.

\- Pero estás llorando…

\- Es que me emocioné…

Creo que ahora eres tú quien está confundido.

\- ¿Eh?

Acerco mi rostro, y mientras deposito suaves besos en tu hermoso rostro para finalizar en tus labios, mi índice derecho delinea el camino hacia tu corazón, apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda, y te miro fijamente.

\- Estaría dispuesta a pasar por absolutamente todo de nuevo para llegar a este momento, inu. Te amo, y lo haré por el resto de mi vida… Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad?

Tu expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y una sonrisa traviesa deja entrever los colmillos más incitantes que puedan existir.

\- Kagome, te he buscado al otro lado del pozo, en el meidou, incluso dentro de un espejo. No dejaré que te alejen de mí, pequeña ingenua. Feh!Sobre mi cadáver...

Afirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y comienzas un suave y tierno beso. Me abrazas nuevamente y hundes tu nariz en mi cabello…

\- Tan despistada como siempre…

Dudas un instante, pero continúas hablando.

\- Y no sé qué estarás imaginando en esa cabecita tuya, pero sólo recuerda esto: Te amo, y quiero vivir amándote toda la vida… mi pequeña.

Y a pesar de que el volumen de tu voz es casi imperceptible, nace una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque imagino el gran rubor de tus mejillas y _sé_ lo que te cuesta abrir el corazón.

El sueño se apodera de nosotros, y nuestros corazones laten al unísono. Tenemos todo un futuro por delante para construir nuestra vida, lo único que necesito es permanecer a tu lado...

 _Ai shiteru_ , Inuyasha…

 **FIN**

* * *

Awww! He fangirleado 'horneando' este fic, y espero que queden satisfechas con el resultado.

Para el envío de dulces comentarios, tomatazos azucarados y demás pueden hacerlo a través de un review.

Recuerden que los rewiews son como una bebida helada y refrescante, y por aquí hace _mucho_ calor XD.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
